Blue
by Tidem
Summary: [Traduction] Au fond, ils se souciaient bien plus l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils laissaient croire.


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Vampire diaries, ni aucun des personnages.**

 **Résumé : Au fond, ils se souciaient bien plus l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils laissaient croire.**

 **OS avec mention de slash Damon/Matt très léger, points de vue alternatifs.**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai remarqué que peu de personnes écrivent de fanfictions Slash sur Vampire Diaries. Je pense que Damon et Matt vont bien ensemble, à tout le temps se chamailler comme ils le font... Ne lisent que ceux qui aiment.**

Note de la traductrice : Traduction de la fic Blue de Orizielle, que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire !

Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de poster de fics sur ce compte, je préfère plutôt m'en servir en temps que « compte lecteur » pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes favoris ou poster des reviews, alors ceci est une exception on va dire...

Il n'y a que très peu de fanfictions sur ce couple, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en a aucune sur le fandom français et je trouvais ça dommage alors voilà, cette petite chose inaugure!

* * *

Il y avait ces fois où il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui.

Il le dévorait du regard, scrutait les courbes de son corps sculpté par le sport, se perdait dans ses yeux si bleus et pourtant si différents de ceux d'Elena, de couleur lapis.

C'était un bleu plus perçant, presque électrique.

Un bleu qui, parfois, s'illuminait quand il se posait sur l'un d'entre eux.

Damon avait traversé plus de cinq siècles, il avait expérimenté toutes sortes de passions, répondu à toutes sortes de désirs... Mais jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'intéresser à quelqu'un de _cette_ façon.

Maudit soit ce _Blatte._

* * *

Il comprenait facilement pourquoi tant de filles étaient folles de lui, pourquoi Elena ne parvenait jamais à lui résister, pourquoi les joues de Bonnie s'embrasaient au moindre de ses sourires.

Il était juste, eh bien, beau.

Qui pourrait imaginer que derrière une si belle apparence se cachait une âme aussi vicieuse ?

Et si lui en était averti, pourquoi son propre cœur battait-il plus vite lorsque ses yeux se plongeaient dans ce regard froid aux iris noirs ?

Comment pouvait-il être si vulnérable face à quelqu'un qu'il haïssait pourtant de tout son cœur ?

* * *

Le fait est qu'ils voyaient le monde si différemment. Matt s'entêtait à espérer, alors que lui en avait abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps. L'humain n'abandonnerait pas, jamais : il le voyait dans son regard déterminé, dans l'étincelle de courage dans ses yeux.

Damon n'avait jamais cru à un engagement au point de réellement s'y tenir.

Matt était un battant. Damon n'avait jamais eu de raison valable pour laquelle se battre. Il survenait, s'emparer de ce qui le tentait – qu'il en ait besoin ou non - puis partait, toujours.

Damon savait que Matt serait toujours plus franc et loyal que lui. Il se demandait s'il pourrait se battre pour lui un jour, si l'occasion s'en présentait. En un sens, il savait qu'il le ferait, si Damon choisissait de rejoindre le « bon » côté.

Parce que Matt se battait toujours pour ce qu'il savait juste.

* * *

Ce n'était pas de l'amour : on ne peut aimer quelqu'un que l'on déteste dans le même temps. Ce n'était pas du désir, on ne peut désirer quelqu'un dont les pratiques nous répugnent.

Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Matt aurait souhaité ne plus avoir à se poser la question.

* * *

Damon avait vu son regard quand il se perdait sur Elena, il avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se disait parfois que Matt aimait son ex bien plus que lui-même ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Matt était le plus facile à décrypter, peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à n'avoir jamais eu à cacher de secrets sombres ou honteux.

Mais jamais il ne le regarderait, lui, de la même façon qu'il regardait Elena _._

Matt ne l'aimait pas, mais personne ne l'aimait jamais, non ? Il n'était pas _fait_ pour être aimé. En vérité, il ne savait pas pour quoi était-il fait. Ni pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'être fait pour quelque chose.

Il se demanda si Matt s'en serait préoccupé. Il se demanda si lui-même s'en préoccupait.

 _Au fond, il se souciaient bien plus l'un de l'autre que ce qu'ils laissaient croire._


End file.
